Electromechanical locks are known whose functioning is based on introducing a code into the lock by means of a card or electronic key, which activates a mechanical system that carries out the locking or unlocking of the door in which that lock is fitted.
This installation or system is fitted inside the door knob or door knobs and inside the cylinder of the door, which form part of the lock assembly, giving rise to a considerable limitation of space.
Moreover, in order to be actuated, present clutch systems require electric motors of a considerable size in order to be able to operate the actual clutch mechanism and which are fitted in conventional locks, which of course implies a loss of space, both that occupied by the motor and that occupied by the clutch system. Moreover, the well known and obligatory provision of end of travel detectors means that the space required has to be even greater.
Indeed, the clutch mechanisms applicable to present electromechanical locks take up a considerable amount of space which inevitably leads to an increase in the volume corresponding to the assembly constituted by the clutch mechanism associated with the electric actuation motor.